


Always Being Us (An Ashivia Drabble Collection)

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [3]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen, Married Life, Mother's Day, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Drabble collection about Asher and Olivia as parents and their kids as they grow up.Chapter One:Happy Mother's Day- Olivia celebrates her first Mother’s Day as a mother with Molly and Holden.Chapter Two:Time With You- Asher and Olivia spend a special day out with each of their kids.Chapter Three:Pink or Blue- Layla throws a gender reveal party for Asher and Olivia's twins.Chapter Four:Happy Father's Day- Asher celebrates his first Father's Day as a father with Molly and Holden.Chapter Five:Family Is Forever- Olivia gives births to her and Asher's twins.Completed.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889257
Kudos: 4





	1. Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> Happy December! (November just flew right on by us.) 
> 
> I am so excited to be back for the third and final Ashivia drabble collection — these drabble collections have honestly been so fun to write! And I am so thankful that you guys have enjoyed the other two and I hope that y’all will enjoy this one as well! 
> 
> And I hope that y’all will enjoy what I have planned for this drabble collection as I have a lot cute scenes ahead with Ashivia and their kids! 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3

Asher presses his index finger against his nose and his lips to quiet the kids’ giggles smiling down at them as they cover their mouths with their tiny hands as they tiptoe down the hallway to his and Olivia’s bedroom. 

“Oh, what’s this?!” Olivia exclaims as her face lights up with a bright smile when she looks up from her phone to find the kids standing in the doorway in front of Asher who is holding a bouquet of purple roses all of them wearing happy smiles. 

“Happy Mother’s Day Mommy!” The kids shout as they run over to the bed. 

“Thank you, babies.” Olivia tells them as Asher helps them climb onto the bed after he places the roses on the nightstand. 

“We made you a card.” Holden says as he hands her the handmade card that he and his sister had colored yesterday for her. 

“Awe you did.” Olivia says as she peers down at the card with her six-year-old son’s shaky handwriting on the front. 

“It says Happy Mother’s Day. Daddy helped me write it.” Holden explains with his eyes shining as he bounces in his seat on top of the mattress. 

“I see.” Olivia exclaims smiling toward Asher who is standing next to the bed as he sends her a sheepish smile. 

“Look inside.” Molly tells her quietly with her blue eyes shining just as brightly as her brother’s. 

“Oh, and what do we have here?” Olivia asks as she opens the card to find the sweet pictures that her children drew for her on the inside. 

“You’re the purple dinosaur and I’m the green one.” Holden explains pointing at each of the hand-drawn dinosaurs on the right side of the card. 

“Wow these are really great Hol and I love them and you so much.” Olivia compliments sending her son a proud smile before she kisses him on the cheek. “Tell me about your drawing Mol.” She says looking toward her daughter. 

“The purple heart is you and the pink heart is me.” Molly explains as she leans forward pointing to each of the squiggly drawn hearts on the left side of the card. 

“Oh, wow you used our favorite colors, and the hearts are beautiful just like you.” Olivia tells her daughter before she kisses her on the cheek. 

“And we got you a little something too.” Asher speaks up as he hands his wife the purple floral gift bag with the gift inside that the kids helped him pick out. 

“Oh, I don’t need anything.” Olivia exclaims as she glances down at the gift bag in her lap. “I’ve already gotten the best gift ever.” She says as she grabs her children’s tiny hands to squeeze them gently. 

“Okay well, I guess I’ll just have to return this then.” Asher states as he reaches for the present with a teasing smile. 

“Well, I mean just because I don’t necessarily _need_ anything doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ anything.” Olivia chastises with a playful smile before she removes the tissue paper from the bag. “Oh, my goodness.” She exclaims when she opens the small gift box revealing the necklace inside as tears gather in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry mommy.” Holden says leaning forward to wipe her tears. 

“I’m okay babies these are happy tears because I love your gift.” She assures her children as she looks back down at the heart locket with the word Mom that is engraved in the middle in cursive lettering with Molly’s and Holden’s birthstones on either side of the word. “It’s beautiful.” She says swallowing down the lump in her throat. 

“Just like you.” Asher tells her leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. “Happy Mother’s Day.” He says after they pull apart reaching for the necklace. “May I?” He asks unclasping the latch on the golden chain. 

“You may.” She says moving her hair out of the way so he can put the necklace on her. “I love it and all three of you so much.” She exclaims as she leans back against the headboard as the kids pull her in for a hug. 

“We love you too mommy.” Holden and Molly whisper before they kiss her on the cheek. 

“Look inside.” Holden tells her holding the locket up to her in his tiny palm. 

Olivia locks eyes with Asher after she looks at the picture in the locket to find it is of the four of them on the day, they adopted the kids. 

“Oh, Asher. This is my favorite picture of us. The day we got to officially bring our babies home.“ She says sending her husband a watery smile that he returns as he grabs her hand. 

“I know it’s my favorite one too.” He agrees as he squeezes her hand. 

“I love it. It’s perfect.” She tells him as the kids wrap their tiny arms around her neck once more before he wraps his strong arms around them all for a group hug. 

“So, there is a whole stack of pancakes just waiting for us in the kitchen.” Asher exclaims with a light chuckle as he ruffles Molly and Holden’s hair. 

“Well, we better go have some breakfast then.” Olivia says as the kids hop off the bed to race each other to the kitchen. She lovingly sits the card up next to the vase of roses on the nightstand before she takes Asher’s hand that he offers helping her out of bed. 

“Hey, Liv just a minute.” Asher hesitates in the doorway as he turns back to his wife. 

“Yeah, Ash.” She says sending him a soft smile as they interlaced their fingers with each other's. 

“I just wanted to tell you how much of an amazing mom you are and how lucky the kids and I are to have you.” He tells her before pressing a feather-light kiss to her lips. 

“Thank you, babe. I love you so much Asher.” She says leaning her forehead against his after their kiss ends. 

“I love you so much too Olivia.” He tells her looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. 

“I can’t believe that soon we will have four kids running around here.” She exclaims as she pulls her right hand away from his to place it gingerly on her stomach. 

“The kids are going to be so excited when we tell them about the twins.” He says with his eyes shining brightly as he places his hand over hers that’s resting on her stomach. 

“Should we go tell them?” Olivia asks gesturing toward the kitchen where they can hear the kids’ laughter ringing throughout the house. 

“I thought we were going to wait.” Asher says as they walk hand and hand down the hallway toward their kids. 

“I can’t wait any longer.” She exclaims excitedly with a light-hearted laugh as they peer into the kitchen to find the kids eating the left-over chocolate chips from the pancakes. 

“After you.” He says as he gestures toward the kids with a wide smile. 

“Look at all the pancakes mommy that daddy made.” Holden says with wide eyes as Asher and Olivia sit down at the table with them as a wide grin lights his chocolate-covered face. 

“Wow, that is a lot.” Olivia exclaims sending a warm smile to both of their kids before she hands Holden a napkin. “Hey guess what?” She asks sharing an excited look with Asher across the table as Molly feeds him a chocolate chip. 

“What?” Holden and Molly ask in unison their eyes shining brightly with curiosity. 

“Mommy and daddy have something very exciting to share with you.” Olivia tells them as Asher sends her an encouraging nod. “In a few months, you guys are going to be a big brother and a big sister.” She explains letting out a laugh along with Asher as the kids let out excited squeals. 

“Is it a boy or girl?” Holden asks excitedly over his parent's laughter. 

“It could be both or it could be two girls or two boys.” Asher explains tickling Molly when she climbs onto his lap. 

“Two babies?” Molly asks as she glances up happily through her blonde eyelashes at her dad and then over to her mom. 

“Yes, you two are going to be older siblings to two babies.” Olivia explains with a wide grin as she watches Holden jump up and down. 

“I can’t wait!” Holden says clapping his hands together. 

“We can’t either.” Asher and Olivia agree in unison. 

“So, who’s ready for some pancakes?” Asher asks as he starts plating the chocolate chip pancakes that he made sure not to burn. 

“These are so good Ash.” Olivia compliments after she takes a bite before pouring more maple syrup onto her plate. 

“Thanks.” Asher says around a mouthful of pancakes. “I had some help though.” He tells her with a wink toward the kids. 

“You’re welcome. And yes, these two are always the best helpers.” Olivia exclaims earning her identical happy grins from their kids. “You know Hol and Mol you two as you do every day have made today the best day ever for me on my first Mother’s Day.” She tells them getting up to kiss them each on the cheek before she goes over to the fridge for more orange juice. 

“We love you mommy.” Holden and Molly sweetly call over to her. 

“I love you too babies.” Olivia tells them as she takes her seat once more reaching across the table to take her husband’s hand as they listen intently to the story about what happened at their latest sleepover with Uncle Jay that their kids tell them at the same time. 

_Best. Mother’s. Day. Ever._ Olivia mouths to Asher who sends her a sweet smile after she takes a drink of orange juice. 

_You’re welcome._ Asher mouths back before they turn their attention back to their kids as they finish their breakfast. 


	2. Time With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia spend a special day out with each of their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> Here we go with chapter two and it is another cute one! 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3

“So, what are you and daddy going to do for your special day today?” Olivia asks Molly as she ties a clear elastic rubber band to the end of her daughter’s second blonde braid. 

“Going to the park.” Molly answers with a giggle before Olivia helps her hop off of the bathroom counter. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Olivia tells her as they walk down the hall toward the living room.

“Guess what me and mommy are going to today?” Holden asks from where he is sitting on the rug trying to tie his shoes as he glances up at his dad sending him a smile that is still missing it’s two front teeth.

“Something really fun I’m sure.” Asher tells his son with a wink before he shows him again how to make a bow with his shoelaces. 

“We're going to a movie and mommy said we get to wear these glasses that make the characters pop out at you.” Holden explains excitedly jumping up from the rug forgetting about his untied shoelaces. 

“Wow, that’s going to be really cool Hol.” Asher says with a grin patting the cushion on the couch next to him so his son will sit next to him after he pets Leo on the head who is laying on the couch on his either side. “There's my two favorite girls.” He exclaims as Olivia and Molly walk into the living room. 

“Are you ready daddy?” Molly asks sweetly pulling on Asher's arm.

“Just a second baby girl.” Asher tells her before he ties Holden's right shoe. 

“So, how about after the movie and the park we meet back up for some frozen yogurt?” Olivia suggests after she gets out their jackets from the hall closet. 

“Can we?!” The kids exclaim excitedly. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Asher agrees taking Molly by the hand as Holden walks over to Olivia who is waiting for him by the front door. 

“Meet us at two?” Olivia asks Asher once they get to her car watching as Holden climbs into the backseat.

“Meet you at two.” Asher affirms kissing her lightly on the lips before he and Molly climb into his truck. 

***

Olivia smiles over at Holden halfway through the movie who is smiling up at the screen in amazement. 

_He's mesmerized._ Olivia quickly texts to Asher with a picture of Holden in his 3D glasses reaching out to one of the dinosaur characters on the screen. 

_He’s the cutest._ Asher texts back with a smiling face emoji. _I think we've went down this slide at least hundred times. I won’t be able to move tomorrow._ He tells her after sending her the selfie he took of him and Molly sitting on top of the double slide. 

_She looks so happy though._ Olivia replies followed by a heart eyes emoji. _But if you’re tired try the swings. She loves them._ Olivia explains followed by a winking face emoji. 

A few minutes pass before Olivia’s phone buzzes again with another text from Asher. 

_You’re a life saver._ Reads his text underneath a picture of Molly smiling on the swing in mid air where she is no doubt telling Asher to push her even higher. 

_You’re welcome._ She quickly types back before she puts her 3D glasses back on focusing once more on the theater screen. 

***

“Guess what topping I got this time mommy.” Holden tells her as he brings his cup of frozen yogurt over to their table, she picked out for them by the window.

“Let's see. How about M & M's?” Olivia guesses pretending not to see the gummy worms underneath her son’s tiny hands where he is trying to hide them.

“Nope.” Holden says shaking his head with a wide grin. 

“How about chocolate chips?” She guesses again with a wink.

“Nope! I got gummy worms.” Holden says showing his mom his frozen yogurt when he moves his hands away to grab his spoon. 

“I should have known.” Olivia exclaims as the bell above the door chimes as Asher and Molly walk inside.

“Mommy!” Molly squeals when she sees her mom and big brother as she runs over to their table. 

“Hey baby girl! Did you and daddy have fun at the park?” Olivia asks as her daughter wraps her arms around her middle.

“Yeah we got to feed the ducks.” Molly tells her as her mom tucks a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her braids.

“That sounds like so much fun!” Olivia says sending Asher a warm smile of thanks.

“Can we do that together sometime?” Holden asks with his eyes shining brightly.

“We sure can bub.” Asher promises him before he takes Molly’s hand. “Should we go get some frozen yogurt now princess?” He asks with a chuckle when Molly pulls him by the hand toward the counter. "I'll that as a yes."

“Look mommy they had pink sprinkles this time!” Molly exclaims when she and Asher walk back over to the table. 

“That's great baby girl since that’s your favorite color.” Olivia tells her with a wide grin when she sees her cup is filled with more sprinkles than frozen yogurt.

“So, what was everyone’s favorite part of today?” Asher inquires watching with a playful smile as Molly puts some of her sprinkles onto his frozen yogurt cup.

“The ducks.” Molly says with a shy grin.

“The dinosaurs in the movie.” Holden exclaims excitedly pretending to chop one of his gummy worms like the dinosaurs in the movie.

“The slide.” Asher says with a chuckle sending Olivia a wink.

“Spending time with my little man and then with all of you.” She tells them as she sends each of them a warm smile. 

“Can I go get more gummy worms?” Holden asks after he eats his last one. 

“Sure you can bub.” Olivia tells him as her and Asher watch with warm smiles as the kids run over to the topping dispensers. 

“So, are you feeling okay?” Asher asks once their kids are out of ear shot giving his wife's hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling really good. I just can’t wait for the twins to finally get here.” She answers glancing down briefly at her stomach before she locks her gaze on his ocean blue eyes. 

“Good. I’m glad. And I can’t wait either.” Asher tells her as the kids make their way back over to the table with their cups full of toppings as their frozen yogurt start to melt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter and any predictions you may have for future chapters! 😊
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will be called _Pink or Blue_ \- Layla throws a gender reveal party for Asher and Olivia's twins.
> 
> So, I would love to know what are your guesses for the gender of the twins.


	3. Pink or Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla throws a gender reveal party for Asher and Olivia's twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 😊
> 
> So, this chapter is super sweet and has a surprise at the end that you may or may not have been expecting. 😉
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3

“Thank you for the best birthday ever.” Layla tells Olivia as she pulls her in for a hug.

“You’re welcome.” Olivia says once they pull apart sending her a warm smile. “And thank you for always being the best friend I could ever ask for.” 

“So, are you and Asher ever going to look at the ultrasound to see the twins' gender?” Layla asks with a teasing smile as they clear the remaining plates from the table.

“We’ve talked about it.” Olivia explains with a sly smile. 

“And…” Layla states with a pointed look.

“I don’t know I mean we’ll be happy either way.” Olivia admits with a shrug as they walk toward the couch.

“Well, I was thinking if you guys would like I could throw a little gender reveal party.” Layla tells her as they sit down on the couch. “Nothing big just the family and a little cake.” She explains either at the hesitant look Olivia sends her.

“That would be fun.” Olivia finally says after a long pause.

“Wait, you’re saying yes.” Layla exclaims her eyes widening in disbelief.

“Yes I am.” Olivia decides with a wide grin.

“I’m so excited! What day should we have it?” Layla asks with hundreds of ideas running through her head for the party.

“Saturday.” Olivia says knowing that everyone will be off work for the party.

“Saturday it is then.” Layla affirms before hugging her best friend. 

***

“Hey Molly and Holden.” Layla greets as the kids hug her tightly after she opens her apartment door. “You guys want to play a game?” She asks with a playful smile. 

“Yeah!” The kids answer excitedly as they follow closely behind their Auntie Lay-Lay. 

“Okay so this game is to guess what you think your mommy’s babies are going to be.” Layla explains as the kids stare curiously at the three jars that she had sat out. “So, you guys can pick out one of the buttons and place it in one of the jars.” She says holding up the small bowl filled with different colored buttons. 

“I think the babies are going to be boys.” Holden exclaims as he drops his button into the blue jar. 

“No, they’re going to be girls.” Molly states matter of fact as she drops her button into the pink jar. 

“My button is in the pink jar too.” Layla says with a wink as the kids go over to couch where her yorkie puppy, Cupcake, is sitting. 

“They’ve been debating for days on if the twins are going to be boys or girls.” Olivia says with a laugh as she watches the kids play with Cupcake. “But my button is going in the boy _and_ girl jar.” She explains as she drops her button into the yellow jar. 

“Well, we will just have to see what the cake reveals.” Layla says with a lighthearted laugh as she hooks her arm under Olivia’s as they walk to the kitchen. 

“Okay is every one ready for the big reveal!” Olivia exclaims as she stands with Asher at the kitchen table glancing down at the cake.

“It’s pink and blue!” Laura and Gwen announce at the same time after Olivia cuts into the cake.

“That means it’s a boy and a girl!” Layla says clapping along with everyone.

“You were right Liv.” Asher tells her after kissing her on the cheek.

“As always. But it was for sure mother’s intuition.” Olivia explains with a lighthearted laugh as she kisses him on the cheek.

“What do you two think about getting a brother and a sister?” Laura asks her grandkids peering down at them with a warm smile.

“I’m excited!” Holden exclaims with a happy smile as he hugs his grandma.

“Me too.” Molly says stepping up to hug their grandma after her brother rushes over to the table to wait for a slice of cake.

“Do you have the names picked out yet?” Gwen asks after she hugs her son and daughter in law.

“We have a few in mind but we’re keeping them a surprise until they’re born.” Oliviaa explains sharing a look with Asher.

“Oh, come on. Can you at least tell us what letter they start with?” Billy asks with a teasing smile.

“Nope.” Asher says knowing that his wife would be so mad at him if he told anyone the names.

“Just a small clue.” Laura pleads with a hopeful look. 

“Okay. One is a color.” Olivia says with a playful smile as she watches their family try to come up with possible names.

“What a color?” Jordan asks with his brow creasing. 

“Yeah.” Asher affirms with a nod sharing a smile with Olivia knowing they would probably never guess the name they had picked out for their daughter.

“I have no idea...” Jordan exclaims with a confused look after a long pause as he thinks of potential namees for his niece or nephew. 

“That’s the point Jordan.” Olivia tells her twin with a chuckle. 

“Well, congratulations to my beautiful daughter, amazing son in law and absolutely wonderful grandkids on the upcoming arrival of the twins.” Billy toasts raising his glass of water up as everyone else follows suit.

“Thanks, dad.” Olivia says as Asher grabs her hand. 

“So, who’s ready for some cake?” Asher asks gesturing toward the cake on the table. 

“Me!” Holden and Molly shout out at the same time as everyone else moves into line behind them wearing identical happy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought of this chapter and any predictions that you may have for future chapters! 😊
> 
> Were you expecting the twins to be a girl and a boy? 
> 
> The next chapter will be called _Happy Father's Day_ \- Asher celebrates his first Father's Day as a father with Holden and Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this chapter!
> 
> If you did, please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
